Thomas and the Birthday Surprise
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Inspired and based on the episode 'Thomas the Babysitter', Thomas meets a little boy who shares his name and remembers him as the baby whose mother he helped out all those years ago. He gives him a special birthday ride and shares his side of the story of that particular day...


**Author's notes:** This is something I want to give in celebration of my birthday and to reflect how my son is growing so fast with his 2nd birthday coming up in March. This is based on one of my favourite episodes just because it's so cute and highlight how HARD it is to bring young children in public transport lol. In any case, it made me wonder whether our Thomas would meet that little baby again and tell his side of the story on that day and here it is! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine and anything related to the franchise and the Railway Series by Rev. Wilbert Awdry. All I have is my imagination which is poured into this story.

 **Story notes:** there will be a section in italics to highlight flashbacks and acts as a story within a story plot device based on episode 'Thomas the Babysitter'. Established Thomas/Edward family bond as of The Adventure Begins: A Harsh Lesson Learned.

* * *

 **Thomas and the Birthday Surprise**

It's a beautiful summer day on the island of Sodor with the sun shining brightly and bird songs filling the air. Thomas had a busy yet pleasant morning pulling Annie and Clarabel for his usual passenger duty on his branch line. He was on his way to the shunting yard as he and his faithful coaches were due for their break before resuming work. He was about to head to the siding to drop off Annie and Clarabel before a familiar warm voice called out to him.

"Thomas, there you are! Do you have a moment, my son?!"

It was then he saw Edward, his mentor and adopted father being coupled to a goods train. Thomas smiled happily and chuffed towards the tender engine. It was rare to see each other during the day especially since Edward had been awarded his own branch line that ran to Brendam Docks after many loyal years of service. He relished those moments they would cross tracks and often looked forward to seeing the elder engine back at Tidmouth Sheds at the end of the day.

"Hello, Edward! I was about to go for my break after dropping off Annie and Clarabel. What are you up to?"

"I'm collecting a goods train for Cranky to load for a ship at Brendam Docks, Thomas. Then I need to pick up a special delivery for the Fat Controller before I can have my break," Edward explained, smiling warmly at the other engine before remembering why he called Thomas over, "Ah yes! The Fat Controller asked me to pass a message to you. He wants you to be at platform three at Knapford Station straight away when you are on your break."

"Oh? What does the Fat Controller want?" Thomas asked puzzled.

"All he told me was that you are wanted for a special surprise for one of the passengers. You'd better get going, my son."

"You got it, father. I'll be on my way. Will we able to do something together later?"

"Let's see how it goes first, Thomas. It'll be lovely to catch up should we have some minutes to spare."

"Okay, Edward, I'll see you later!"

Edward chuckled at his son's enthusiasm before he chuffed to a different direction to make his way to Brendam Docks.

"Ah...a glorious hour to ourselves, Clarabel...it's heavenly..." Annie sighed as she and Clarabel were uncoupled from Thomas and were carefully shunted to their siding by Stanley.

"Be sure to return for us soon, Thomas," Clarabel called back.

"Don't worry, Your Ladyships. I'll be back soon. Now I got to see what the Fat Controller needs from me..."

Thomas cheerfully chuffed away to Knapford Station.

* * *

At Knapford Station, the Fat Controller was amicably chatting with a young woman and her son.

"Thank you so much for arranging our son's birthday surprise, Sir Topham," the woman said with a smile as she gripped hands lovingly with the little red haired boy who was beaming with excitement, "Albert and I couldn't be happier. Are you sure it's no trouble for your number one tank engine to be here at this time? He must be so busy!"

"I assure you it's no trouble, Sylvia. Albert is a very hardworking and trustworthy man so I'm very happy to help you all out to make your little boy's birthday special. Thomas will be here shortly and he's not due for any train rides for an hour or so," the Fat Controller looked around and beamed when he saw the said engine chuffing towards the platform before whistling and wheeshing steam when he stopped, "Ah Thomas! Right on time. I'm glad that my message through Edward reached you."

"Good afternoon, sir! I got here as soon as I got Annie and Clarabel into their siding for their break. You wanted to see me, sir?" the sky blue tank engine said cheerfully to the Fat Controller.

"Yes, Thomas. I asked you to come here because you have a special visitor who wants to meet you to celebrate his birthday," the Fat Controller gestured to the little boy.

"Wow, I'm quite honoured to meet you. Happy birthday to you, little boy!" Thomas smiled at him.

By then, the little boy was no longer holding onto his mother's hand and was gazing up at the tank engine with awe and wonder, his smile growing wider and excited.

"Hello! I have the same name as you! I'm Thomas!"

"Thomas?" the tank engine looked puzzled as he looked between the boy and his mother. Upon seeing the woman smile and wave at him, a twinkle sparkled in his dark eyes. He recognised her immediately, "Oh! Are you the mother whom I gave a non-stop free ride to help you and your baby sleep all those years ago?"

The woman smiled warmly, "Indeed. It's been years, Thomas."

"You remember me and my mother? You know who I am...wow..."

"I can't believe that little baby was you. You are so grown up now!"

The little boy turned to the Fat Controller, "May I go nearer to him, sir?"

"Of course, you can, Thomas. In fact I'm giving you permission to have a special ride in his cab," then the Fat Controller turned to the tank engine and patted the sides of his cab, "Take good care of him, Thomas and gentlemen."

"We'll be extra careful, Sir Topham," the men promised resolutely. Thomas's fireman picked up the boy to help him into the cab before climbing back in.

"Darling, be very careful and listen to what Thomas and his crew says," his mother called out worriedly.

"I'll be fine, mummy! Thomas will look after me," the young boy called back while he was sandwiched carefully between Thomas' driver and fireman.

"And don't you worry, sir and ma'am. My driver and fireman will make sure that Thomas is safe in my cab. All aboard!"

With a loud whistle, Thomas slowly departed from the platform, mindful of his special passenger and ready to give the birthday boy an unforgettable and enjoyable ride.

* * *

The little boy enjoyed his birthday ride immensely as they passed through all the stations. He took in the wonderful new sights of the countryside and chattered excitedly with Thomas' driver and firemen. They had many stories of their adventures with Thomas and they absolutely enthralled him. Meanwhile Thomas couldn't be happier as he passed through the familiar sights on his branch line. It was his pride and joy because of the friends he worked with and he enjoyed making himself Really Useful for the railway.

After some time, the sky blue tank engine was running low on water. So he had to stop at a water tower to refill his water tanks. The little boy had climbed down from the cab and started talking to Thomas.

"That was an awesome ride! I never knew Sodor was so big!"

"I know! And there are still many places to explore. Too bad I can't go anywhere else where there aren't any tracks. You are lucky to have legs to go anywhere you like."

"Why do you need water, Thomas?" the boy asked as he watched Thomas' driver holding the water pipe steadily. He could hear the water slosh in the tanks, "I thought you just need coal to chuff on the tracks?"

"That's because I run on steam and I can't get steam if I don't have water in my tanks, Thomas. I can't run on coal alone, you see," Thomas explained before chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny, Thomas?"

"I'm sorry. It feels a bit strange and funny to call someone else by your own name. But I was quite flattered that your mother and father chose to name you after me," the tank engine said, making the boy giggle a bit.

"It does sound funny. I was wondering, can you tell me about how I got your name? Mummy told me what happened but I want to hear your side of the story too."

Thomas thought for a moment. It would take a while for his water tanks to properly fill up and his crew would be having their tea break soon before returning to Knapford. They had time to spare.

"Sure, I'll be happy to tell you, Thomas. You can sit on my buffer beam and make yourself comfortable."

The boy did as he was told and was eager to listen to the story...

* * *

" _It was mid-morning and I was pulling a passenger train consisting of my faithful coaches, Annie and Clarabel. It would be the last journey before we could all have our hour break. Just then, I saw your mother pushing a pram towards the platform and heard the loudest cries ever!"_

" _That's me, isn't it?"_

" _Yes, that was you as a baby. I never knew that someone so tiny could make such loud cries. Annie, Clarabel and I hoped that the both of you wouldn't board the train but then I saw a man hurriedly passing a ticket to her and urged her to board Annie with you in the pram! I couldn't fully hear what the man was saying but he sounded urgent and said something about waiting for him a while longer. Annie and Clarabel were not looking forward to the journey and so was I."_

" _That must've been daddy. Mummy remembered that daddy said we came too early to see him and he didn't want to get into trouble with Sir Topham. So he bought mummy a ticket and told her to board your train until he finished work. What happened next, Thomas?"_

" _Well, as soon we left the station, you stopped crying and everything was quiet. We deduced that you must have fallen asleep and we thought this journey might run smoothly. But when we stopped at Dryaw station to drop off and pick up passengers, you started crying again! I could see the passengers climbing out of Annie and Clarabel with their ears covered and looking cross. Then Bertie the bus and Toby the steam tram teased us about your crying until Henrietta suggested to sing a lullaby to calm you down. Annie took on the suggestion and sang to you...although I couldn't say it sounded very melodic and soothing to say the least."_

" _Oh...that's why mummy said that she heard some terrible singing out of nowhere when she was rocking me in the pram. And you're right about the passengers...they were really angry at mummy."_

" _Oh gosh...that must've hurt her feelings, Thomas..."_

" _Mummy said that she did feel a bit scared and sad but she tried to ignore them the best she could so that she could concentrate on me. Anyway I think this is when you moved again, right?"_

" _Yes, when we left the station, Annie finished the lullaby and you stopped crying again. So we thought the lullaby worked in helping you fall back asleep. Then I saw my best friend, Percy pulling some milk tanks on an adjacent track. A junction was up ahead and my signal was up. Naturally I had to stop and give way to him. Percy was very busy so he gave me a whistle greeting which I returned in kind. But then you started crying again! Annie tried to sing you to sleep and even Clarabel even joined in when you cried even louder! Then when the signal changed, you stopped crying the moment we started moving. Then I thought it was me who helped you stopped crying."_

" _That sounds about right. Mummy said that the terrible singing made me cry even louder. Wow...I must have been giving her such a hard time!"_

" _Let's just say we dreaded every time we had to stop at a station or signal because without fail, you'd wake up and cry. We finally reached Ffarquhar and waited in anticipation whether you both would get off. After all, it was the last station on my branch line. Then we saw your mother asking the station master to help lift your pram onto the platform."_

" _I bet you thought you saw the last of us since mummy and I got off at Ffarquhar station."_

" _Indeed, Thomas. I had to make a loop in order to start my journey back to Knapford. We thought that the journey back would be peaceful...but we were dead wrong!"_

" _That's right! Mummy never left the platform! I bet your horrified face looked funny when you saw her with the pram. But I also remember mummy saying she wished she could apologise for bothering you but she was too scared and tired to say anything because you might be very angry with her."_

" _I didn't know your mother felt that way. Yes, I remember her scared face when I made the loop. But I would never be cross with her just because she was trying her best to calm you down. Both of you are my passengers and both of you have the right to ride on my train. She was rocking your pram back and forth before the guard in Annie's cabin helped her board your pram. I guessed that you must have been so tired just like Annie said. But I'm afraid that Annie and Clarabel weren't as understanding and were complaining why a tired baby couldn't stop crying. I wanted to say more but it was time to leave."_

" _And I stopped crying and went back to sleep the moment you started chuffing, didn't I?_

" _Yes, you did. That's when I realised that whenever I stopped, you'd wake and cry. So I thought that I'd make it all the way back to Knapford without stopping so that you wouldn't cry anymore. But Annie and Clarabel shot my idea down because I would inconvenience the other passengers and get into trouble with the Fat Controller."_

" _Fat Controller?"_

" _Oh! That's what we engines call Sir Topham Hatt in private. We always address him as sir in public. It's our secret of sorts."_

" _Ooh! I'm good at keeping secrets, Thomas. I swear on my mine and daddy's honour. Anyway, did you listen to Annie and Clarabel?"_

" _Yes, I did. But the whole journey was extremely taxing on us all. Your cries were loud and numbing and even more so whenever we stopped at a signal, crossing or station. By the time we all returned to Knapford Station, we were all so exhausted! Then we saw your mother pull your pram out onto the platform so we knew it was the end. Annie and Clarabel couldn't wait for their break and so was I."_

" _Thomas, what do you usually do during your breaks?"_

" _Hmmm...let me see...if I still feel energetic, I'd go and check on my fellow engines who'd be free too and I'd go and play or talk with them...sometimes I would help do some jobs in the shunting yard...other times I'd go to the Steamworks if I'm scheduled for an inspection or a repaint...but most of the time I'd use this chance to refuel on coal and water and rest for a while."_

" _I see. I never knew that engines need to rest just like us."_

" _All of us do, Thomas. That's how we get through the day. In any case, I was about to leave with Annie and Clarabel when I saw the Fat Controller talking with your mother. They appeared to know each other well and she was introducing you to him. The Fat Controller was making cooing noises at you but you just started shrieking and crying even louder. Then I saw something that made me feel a bit guilty about the whole affair..."_

" _What do you mean by that, Thomas? It's not like you did anything bad to mummy."_

" _That's true but you see, it's my thoughts that were just as bad. I initially thought that it was annoying and horrifying that your mother had to bring a young baby such as yourself onto the train because your cries would disturb the other passengers. I could tell that they didn't enjoy their ride at all and I heard some nasty whispers aimed at you both. But it was the Fat Controller's look on his face that made me change my mind. He wasn't judging her. He was giving her sympathy. He looked a bit sad for making you cry and even more so when she had to pick you up and rock you. Then...that's when I truly saw her...your poor mother looked more exhausted and sadder than when she first arrived at Knapford. She was walking near me and I saw that she was going to cry...it made me think of being in her place...being so harshly judged by strangers while trying all she could to comfort you and hoping to stop you from crying. It was then I realised how selfish I was to quickly judge her and that things weren't what they seemed."_

" _Oh yes. Mummy said by then I was so overtired and it was very hard for her to calm me down. But then...something did happen after that, right?"_

" _Yes. I thought back on our previous journey and it was then I decided that I wanted to help you and your mother. I asked the Fat Controller to excuse me from my break and requested that I could make a new journey without stopping so that the both of you could rest without worry. Of course, Annie and Clarabel were horrified and were certain the plan wouldn't work. But I was confident that it would work and I hoped that the Fat Controller would understand me."_

" _Then...what did Sir Topham do, Thomas?"_

" _The Fat Controller was very understanding and granted my request, saying that it was a good and kind idea. Then I saw your mother's face. She had the most relieved, loveliest and happiest smile on her face. Now it made me certain that I made the right decision. I just needed to show her some kindness to make her day. So the both of you went back into Annie. You were still crying but this time I wasn't bothered. I tooted my whistle and departed from Knapford Station."_

" _Mummy said that at that time some of the passengers thought it was strange for us both to have an exclusive ride with you. Why did they think that? You were trying to help mummy and me."_

" _I don't know. It could be lots of things: curiosity? Jealousy? Who knows? But it was my idea in the first place and what mattered to me was that the both of you could rest without any disturbance. The moment I started chuffing, you instantly went quiet. Now I knew that you were resting soundly and I didn't have to worry about stopping. Even Annie and Clarabel were calm after noticing the silence. And so during the journey, I made sure that I wasn't going too fast on the tracks and I asked my friends to be less noisy when they greeted me."_

" _Oh, that's why Mummy said that she heard some gentle shushing noises outside. That must've been you. How did your friends react?"_

" _They were very understanding and would quiet their bells, horns and whistles or pass by the tracks a bit slower so that the noises won't wake you up. It took a very long time to reach back to Knapford Station but I also guessed that your mother also fell asleep at some point during the journey."_

" _She did! Mummy said that it was the best train ride she ever had in a long time and she had a really really great nap that day. You really a kind engine as she said you are."_

" _Oh gosh! I'm glad she thought so! I'm very happy to hear that. In any case, after stopping at the platform, I saw the same man who helped her into the train that morning and he thanked me for looking after you both all morning. His name is Albert, I believe."_

" _It's Daddy!"_

" _Yes and he's a very nice man. That's when he told us that they've been so tired and busy looking after you that they didn't have time to choose a name for you. That's when I realised that looking after babies must have been a lot of hard work and I felt happy to have helped you and your mother in some way. Then the Fat Controller came by to check up on the situation. He was very pleased with the outcome and even granted your father a week's holiday so that he could spend time with you and your mother. I remember your mother's smile just grew happier and bigger than before."_

" _Mummy said that this was the best news ever because Daddy rarely gets time off work save for Christmas."_

" _I can imagine. Your father and hundreds of others have to work hard with us engines to keep the railway operational throughout the majority of the year. That's when they decided to mark this as a special occasion and chose my name for your own. I can never forget how funny the Fat Controller's face looked when they did. He looked almost disappointed even though I was feeling very flattered."_

" _You mean he thought that they would choose his name for me?! Eeew! I don't want to be called Topham! Thomas is a much nicer name!"_

" _That's what I thought too! In any case, your parents thanked me for helping before leaving the station. I can say that they looked very happy together as they gazed at you still sleeping in the pram."_

" _Then what happened to you, Thomas? You missed your break because of us, right?"_

" _I may have missed my break but I didn't regret helping you and your mother out. I was happy to do it. Truth be told, I was more concerned for Annie and Clarabel because it was their break too. And wouldn't you believe it, they ended up napping! The Fat Controller and I had a good laugh about it before I had to resume my passenger duties on my branch line. I remember that I was so tired at the end of the day that I was the first to sleep after sharing my stories with the rest of my friends. Edward thought that it was funny that I got so exhausted from a very unlikely passenger and his mother but it also made him very happy and proud of me to think of others. Edward's proud reaction was what confirmed on what I did felt right. I would always remember the smile on your mother's face and Edward's proud reaction as reminders to always think in their place and show them kindness instead of harsh judgments."_

* * *

"Well, Thomas. That's the end of my story of how you got your name through me helping you and your mother," Thomas concluded with a smile. He sighed satisfied, realising that he was pleasantly filled with water, "I guess my crew had gone for their tea break at some point during my story...anyway, I hope you enjoyed it."

"So that's what happened...that's a really great story! But who is Edward, Thomas? You seem to be very close to him by the way you talk about him at the end."

Thomas's eyes shone fondly as he talked about Edward.

"Well, Edward is my adopted father. He's a very kind, wise and patient engine who taught me everything he knew to work on the railway. If it weren't for his guidance, love and patience, I wouldn't be the tank engine I am today. I don't know how he ever put up with my inexperience when I first arrived on Sodor but I am so grateful to have him as a dear friend, mentor and father."

"So you and Edward are like family like me and my mummy and daddy?"

"Yes, you could say that. We worry for each other and care for each other greatly. I look to him for advice, company and comfort."

"Hmmm Edward sounds really nice just like daddy. I'll have to meet him someday! What does he look like?"

"Edward is slightly bigger than me and has the same blue livery as I do. He also has the number two painted on the sides of his tender. Maybe you will meet him. You never know," Thomas said cheerfully.

"So how did Edward come to adopt you as his son?"

Just then, Thomas noticed his driver and fireman coming back towards their direction. The tank engine deduced that they had finished their tea break and it was time to head back to Knapford Station.

"I'm afraid that's another story for another time. We'd better head back to Knapford, Thomas. The Fat Controller and your mother are expecting you back and we don't want to be late!"

"Okay, Thomas!"

* * *

As expected, the Fat Controller and the boy's mother were awaiting their arrival at the same platform at Knapford Station. Thomas tooted his whistle to signal their arrival and his driver and fireman carefully helped the boy back onto the platform. The Fat Controller looked pleased.

"I take it that you had a wonderful ride?" the Fat Controller asked.

"Yes, sir! It was the best and Thomas told me a great story to pass the time too!" the little boy turned to his mother, "You are right, mummy. Thomas really is a nice and kind engine to help us all those years ago!"

The woman laughed softly before turning to Thomas, "The particular day you helped us get the rest we needed has become his most favourite story and the reason we came to see you. Thomas wanted to meet you so badly and I will never tire of saying thank you for showing such kindness to make our day."

The tank engine blushed, "It's nothing...I didn't really do much, ma'am. I only wanted to help you and your son."

"Ah, don't be so modest, Thomas. You did heaps for my wife and son that day."

Everyone turned to the direction where the new voice came from. The little boy laughed with delight when he saw a red headed man joining them.

"Daddy!" the little boy rushed to his father who laughed jovially as he effortlessly picked him up for a huge hug. Then he pecked his wife lovingly on her cheek, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting, my darlings."

"No Albert dear, you came just in time. Thomas just gave him his birthday train ride."

"It was really fun, daddy and Thomas even told me a story!"

"I can't thank you enough for making our son's birthday a special day to remember, Sir Topham. I couldn't believe that you took my words seriously when I said that Thomas wanted to meet your tank engine so badly for his birthday."

"It's no trouble at all, Albert. You are a fine and upstanding hard worker on my railway and it's the best way to repay your dedication to your job," the Fat Controller said with a warm smile.

"Well now, I think we should be heading home soon. We have a birthday dinner planned for you and there'll be cake," it was then the woman noticed that the little boy was quiet. Thomas noticed too and grew a bit concerned, "What's wrong, darling?"

"I just wish you could come home with me, Thomas," the young boy said a bit sadly, "I really had a great time talking with you and I want to hear more of your stories."

"I'm sorry...but I'm afraid I get very busy on the railway most of the time and I can't go where there aren't any tracks, Thomas," the tank engine said regretfully.

"I think I may help you with that, son," Albert was smiling mysteriously before turning to the Fat Controller, "Sir Topham, may I ask whether my package has arrived? I really appreciate you receiving it on my behalf but I wanted to give it to our son on this very special occasion."

"Ah! Edward should be here anytime soon. He has your special delivery."

The Fat Controller got his answer when they heard more chuffing sounds coming towards then. It was Edward. He arrived at platform two, tooting his whistle to announce his arrival. The elder engine smiled at his adopted son, happy to see him there. The little boy immediately cheered up upon seeing the second engine and pointed at Edward excitedly.

"You're Edward! You're Thomas' daddy, aren't you?! I can't believe I actually got to see you on my birthday too!"

Edward chuckled and blushed slightly, "Yes, I am. Many happy returns to you, little one."

"My name is Thomas and I'm not so little anymore!" the boy puffed his chest proudly. Edward looked mildly surprised before chuckling again.

"So you are, young Thomas! Hello sir, I brought your special delivery as requested," Edward said as his driver passed a small package to the Fat Controller.

"Ah good work, Edward, you're right on time," the Fat Controller passed the package to Albert after checking its label, "Here you go, Albert. I believe this is yours?"

"Yes it is! Thank you, sir. Here you go, son. It's the second part of your birthday surprise. It's from your uncle Dennis from the mainland."

"I wonder what birthday toy Uncle Dennis made for me this time?" the boy wondered as he opened the package with his father's help.

"That's my brother. He manages a toy shop on the mainland and makes Thomas' birthday toys every year since he was a baby. I usually pass on information to him on what I think he likes and I think this one is going to be extra special," Albert explained before winking at Thomas, heightening the tank engine's curiosity.

Thomas and Edward glanced at each other briefly while looking on in anticipation with the Fat Controller. A whoop of delight was the little boy's response as he pulled the toy from the box.

"My very own Thomas the tank engine! Thank you! Daddy, mummy and Uncle Dennis are the best!"

Thomas couldn't help but smile widely and proudly at the sight of the little boy's new toy. It was a medium sized wooden tank engine carved and painted in Thomas' likeness. It's blue varnished paint glistened in the afternoon sunshine and a bright smile was painted on its face. Edward couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the birthday boy hug the wooden toy lovingly.

"My goodness, the resemblance is almost uncanny! You have a little wooden brother, Thomas. I hope you don't get jealous," Edward teased gently, making Thomas giggle.

"I figured that this would happen so I asked your uncle to make your very own tank engine so that Thomas can be with you in some way," Albert said, "Now do you think we should get going, son?"

"Yes! I'm ready for dinner and cake! Now I feel like Thomas is with me all the time! Thank you, Sir Topham for letting me ride in your tank engine for my birthday! I had a great time!"

"It's my pleasure, young man. And you are always welcome on the North Western Railway should you want to meet Thomas again," the Fat Controller smiled warmly.

"Yay! Will I get to hear more stories from you, Thomas?"

Thomas smiled, "Of course! As long as I'm on a break, I'll be happy to do that."

"Now then I'll see you tomorrow morning, Albert."

"Yes, sir. Take care, sir!"

"Goodbye! I'll come and visit again soon!"

The Fat Controller and the two engines watched the little family depart happily from Knapford Station.

"Well now, I dare say that the both of you were Really Useful to make that little boy's birthday a special day indeed. Thank you, Edward for being prompt on the delivery and thank you, Thomas for sacrificing your break to help out."

"It's no problem, sir. It makes me happy that the boy had a great birthday," Thomas replied earnestly.

The Fat Controller looked at his gold pocket watch to check the time and then surveyed the station. Thomas' break was over but there were fewer passengers than usual. There were practically none at the platform Thomas was to depart for his next ride. In addition, he couldn't think of any extra jobs needed to be done. But having observed the discreet longing glances shared between the two engines, he had a feeling his next words would make his tank engine happy.

"Well Thomas, I can spare you an extra fifteen minutes as I can see there are very few passengers wanting to journey on your branch line. I'm sure by the time you return, there'll be more waiting to travel."

Thomas beamed. That meant that he was able to spend a bit of time with his mentor and father figure. Edward's gentle smile was as bright as the sun and his eyes crinkled with joy.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Well now, Edward, be sure you're well rested during your break and Thomas, I expect you to be back at Knapford Station in fifteen minutes, no more and no less. Carry on now!"

"Yes, sir!" both engines chorused.

The Fat Controller left to go back into his office to continue his work, leaving the two blue engines alone.

"Well now, my son. Why don't we go and stock up on fresh coal together while we chat? I want to hear how your day went with that little boy," Edward suggested as he began to chuff away.

"Sure, father! And I want to know how everything on your branch line is going," Thomas cheerfully replied and followed the other engine.

He tooted his whistle alongside Edward as they made their way to the shunting yard, ready to tell his adopted father the story of a special birthday surprise to a little boy named Thomas.

 **The End...**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** And Yes, I MUST add Edward :D I simply love him so much! And you can pretty much tell I love the closeness between Thomas and Edward. Well I do hope that you all enjoyed another addition to the fan fiction archives. It's hard to find good fan fiction so I hope that this will help as a contribution and helps improve my storytelling and writing skills. I have another story in the works and I hope to get it started soon as I'm going back to work very soon. Until then, see you all later and kudos to you, my dears!


End file.
